Detention
by KadaSauce
Summary: The Host Club stuck in detention and talking and a little game being played. Originally an essay made for my College Success class.


This one fan fiction is a result of an essay that I had to do in school with the words; egoist, egotist, altruist, introvert, extrovert, ambivert, misanthrope, misogynist, misogamist, and ascetic.

Eh, I got the highest grade I could get on it considering that it was late which was a 15/20. Um... I did my best on it so I hope you enjoy. 

Also, don't ask why they are in detention, I don't know. ;; I don't even know why they are studying English, but they are.

Host Club (c) Bisco Hatori, Idea mine

---------------

Usually detention held only a few students; maybe one or two, never as many as it did today. In one corner of the room sat two mirror image males talking amongst each other, whispering completely ignoring everyone else in the room.

In another corner there was a blond male sitting sulking-ly with a pout on his face showing that he was everything but glad to be in the room with the others and every once in a while there was a mournful whimper of, "But I didn't do it!" His black haired friend who sat next to him just ignored him and typed away at his laptop, an instrument of technology that he was not allowed to be using during detention anyway.

"I didn't do it either," another blond, this blond slightly darker in nature, cried tears into another male's chest. "Takashi, tell them I didn't do it!" This dark haired male just patted his younger cousin on the head trying to console him, which didn't do much at all but it was worth a shot.

"This is your entire fault!" The blond suddenly jumped up and pointed at the twins in the corner. They just simply blinked at him and with a shake of their head they continued on with their personal conversation completely ignoring the yelling blond.

"We were all part of it." Finally the last person and only girl in the room spoke up with an annoyed tone. "Can't we just sit here with out much trouble? If we all just stay away from each other than we can leave without needing to spend another day in detention.

"Ha-Haruhi, how can you say something like that?" The loud blond flailed as he pushed himself up out of the chair and rushed over to the girl. "Don't let those egotistic twins push you into thinking we did anything wr—"

"I think you mean egoistical twins, Tamaki." The girl, Haruhi, interrupted Tamaki just to correct him. When his violet eyes gave her a confused look she went on to explain. "Egotistic is when a person uses the first person singular pronoun excessively."

"And the twins only care about their own self interest." The one from the computer spoke up and the two speaking looked over to him. With a finger he pushed up his glasses that were slipping down the bridge of his nose and gave a polite 'you're welcome' to Haruhi when she thanked him. Slowly he closed the laptop making sure not to harm it in anyway. "There is a difference, believe it or not."

"Kyouya?" Tamaki tilted his head to the side thinking about it for a while. "Oh! Yes, yes, I do believe you two are right!" Just to make sure he grabbed a dictionary and quickly looked up the two words then rephrased his first sentence. "Don't let those egoistical twins push you into thinking we did anything wrong, Haruhi!"

The girl just rolled her eyes and dropped her head onto the desk. She was glad when the room was silent for a while but then when the loud blonde's voice was heard once more she closed her eyes and tried to will it away.

"Hey, why don't we try finding words to describe everyone?" Tamaki suggested flipping through the dictionary, violet eyes landing on a page that seemed to catch his attention. "Here, ascetic, who does that describe? Which one of us?"

Haruhi slowly picked up her head with a small smile. Tamaki did have a good way of making detention go by faster, well if they were lucky and didn't get into any fights while they were playing this game.

"Mori." A soft almost shy sounding voice spoke up and in shock everyone turned to look at the twin. "I would have to say it describes Mori." When he noticed that everyone, including his older mirror image, was looking at him he gave a slight shrug. It was Kyouya that turned everyone's attention away from the youngest person in the room.

"I think that," Kyouya burrowed his brows in thought trying to figure out which one was which. Luckily he remembered that the younger was more advanced in literature and quickly put a name to him, "Kaoru is right. Though possibly more austere than anything."

All eyes then traveled to the tall male that was currently standing against the wall, gray eyes looking away from everyone seeming as if he didn't care that everyone was talking about him, a contrasting pink rabbit in his arms that he held for his cousin even if it did make him look a tad… soft.

"He is in Kendo so he has to be self discipline." Kaoru continued as his own golden-amber eyes traveled back to his twin and silently spoke to him, going back to their conversation.

"What am I?" The smallest, yet one of the oldest, in the room asked grabbing the book from Tamaki and going through it. "I want to know what I am!"

"Hani, will you please wait?" Tamaki flailed again trying to get the book back but failed miserably. "Fine, you pick the next word. It would be best if we work that way."

"Okay!" The small teen sang happily as he flipped a few pages then brightened at a word. "Altruist! Who in the room is an altruist?"

"Tamaki," Kyouya spoke up again as he shifted in his seat. Before Tamaki could say anything he held up a hand to shut his best friend up and continued speaking. "Because he does so many things for everyone with out expecting anything in return."

Without missing a beat Hani spoke up nodding to what the other male had said. "He does, doesn't he?" A small giggle left his lips as he reached out for his pink rabbit plushie from his cousin and squeezed it happily, the dictionary now lying on the desk waiting for someone else to pick it up.

"I'll pick a word." Hikaru, the other and older twin, spoke up as he reached out for it, a elbow resting on his brothers shoulder as he went through it, trying to pick a hard word that they couldn't place with anyone. "What about misogynist?"

That left everyone in the room quiet for quite some time as they tried to place the word to anyone that they knew. "How about Kasanoda?" Tamaki asked with his brows furrowed in concentration.

"I say he's more afraid of girls then has a hatred for them, Tamaki." Hikaru rolled his eyes and gave a satisfied grin. He knew that they wouldn't be able to place that one for the life of them. There was just no way.

"Who's a misogamist then?" Tamaki asked as he grabbed the book back and spotted the word quickly.

"Kyouya." Everyone but Kyouya and Mori (who just grunted in agreement to everyone) spoke at once. Kyouya turned obviously shocked eyes to everyone and the question 'why' played on his lips.

"Kyouya, you seem like the type to hate to get married." Haruhi laughed behind her hand, trying to calm herself down so she wouldn't get him mad at her. "You are too centered on your work and getting somewhere in life that it seems the thought of getting married won't appeal to you at all."

"She is right, Kyouya!" Tamaki quickly spoke up as he rushed to Kyouya's side putting a hand on either side of his shoulders and shaking him a bit. Kyouya just made a face of annoyance and pushed Tamaki away from himself.

"Since we are dealing with the m's here," Kaoru spoke up trying to get all the attention away from the poor male that was Kyouya. "Misanthrope?"

"Nekozawa?" Hikaru looked down at his twin in question but when Kaoru shook his head he gave a shrug as if he didn't care.

"Nekozawa hates light, not people." Kaoru subtly corrected his twin and tried to think of this one as well. "Though, I'm not sure it fits anyone that we know. Possibly Kyouya in the beginning, but that is all."

"If we are talking about in the beginning as well then I'd have to say you two." Kyouya intervened with his opinion and Tamaki nodded his head in agreement. "You two were in your own little world with nothing but each other, as many twins I'm guessing are. You two hated people and did everything in your power to keep it that way."

"Until Tamaki cornered us into joining his little club." Hikaru spat out under his breath and Kaoru just patted the older ones arm, not looking at him.

"Who then is an ambivert?" Haruhi asked wishing to know this one. It could have fit a few people she assumed and when everyone stopped to think about it she watched.

"You." Mori answered but didn't say anything else after that. He let the others explain the answer for him as he knew they would.

"He's right!" It was Tamaki that jumped on it first. "You keep things from other people yet you put yourself out there when ever the twins or I do something you let it out." He seemed to be pleased with himself with his answer as well was everyone else.

"Introvert?" Kyouya asked with a small almost noticeable smile.

"Mori!" Haruhi and Hikaru both spoke at once. "He's quiet and doesn't put himself out there as much as other people." Haruhi continued with the explanation, her arms crossing over her chest. "He's quiet and self retained. Sometimes you have to remind yourself that he is there."

"Extrovert then?" Kaoru asked and he knew what everyone was going to say.  
Sure enough, all at once there was a chime of "Tamaki" being sung through the room which made the violet-eyed blond flail in shock.

"Because he is loud and does not shy away from making himself known." Hikaru answered this time proudly, an arm wrapping around his brothers shoulder as he used him for support. It was then that the bell letting school out rang and everyone in the room gave a sigh of relief. "That and he's obnoxious and annoying as hell." He spoke up before pulling his twin out of the door, everyone saying their goodbyes as they left leaving Tamaki behind.

"I'm not annoying or obnoxious!" He cried out when he realized what was said, grabbing his bags and running after the group that had left him behind. "Haruhi, how could you leave me!"


End file.
